


Murder Me

by Tortellini



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Childhood Friends, Closeted, Closeted Character, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Middle School, Minor Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, No one is homophobic but it's the 80s and Rich is closeted, Period-Typical Homophobia, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Sassy Stanley Uris, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Richie Tozier is hiding his crush well. His friends are amused.Oneshot/drabble





	Murder Me

Richie Tozier had a huge fucking crush. He didn't talk about it to most people--because, well. His crush was a guy. He didn't talk about it to anyone, really, but some of his friends knew him well enough by now to know he was absolutely nuts over one certain Eddie Kaspbrak. 

(For the record, Stan Uris was the first one to know that Rich liked Eddie. Wanna know how? It was sort of obvious, if you thought about it--liking birds came in handy. He was familiar with mating rituals). 

Anyway. 

Right now Richie was walking with Stan and their friend Bill Denbrough. They were just hanging out, talking, stuff they normally did. Waiting for Eddie to join them so they could all walk home. 

"You know guys," Richie said abruptly, not even looking at them so he could look for Eddie (and geez, he thought he was being subtle too, poor guy). "Eds could like, kill me, and I'd probably just thank him."

Bill and Stan exchanged a smirk. And then before Bill could stop him, Stan muttered--

"...we'd thank him too."

"Stan!" 

Savage. 


End file.
